Alte und neue Götter (Episode)
"Alte und neue Götter" (im Original: "The Old Gods and the New") ist die sechste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Nutter. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 6. Mai 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Juni 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Das Machtgefüge in Westeros wankt: Theon Graufreud führt seinen riskanten Schachzug zu Ende und übernimmt die Macht in Winterfell. Währenddessen tritt Arya auf Harrenhal einem überraschenden Besucher entgegen. Daenerys Targaryen schwört sich, das zu nehmen, was ihr zusteht. Robb und Catelyn Stark erhalten wichtige Neuigkeiten. Myrcella Baratheon verlässt für ihre arrangierte Hochzeit gerade noch rechtzeitig den Hof in Königsmund. Der junge König Joffrey provoziert mit brutaler Arroganz einen Aufstand, den selbst der kluge Tyrion Lennister nicht unter Kontrolle bringen kann. Handlung Auf Winterfell Maester Luwin sucht fluchtartig den Rabenschlag auf Winterfell auf, während draußen Schreie und Schwerterklingen zu hören sind. Er schließt hektisch die Tür hinter sich und bringt einige Zeilen zu Papier. Die Nachricht kann er noch an einem Raben befestigten und diesen losschicken, bevor die Angreifer, die sich als Eisenmänner herausstellen, die Tür aufbrechen und ihn gefangen nehmen. thumb|300px|Theon Graufreud erobert Winterfell. Unterdessen stürmt Theon mit seiner rechten Hand, Dagmer, in das Zimmer von Bran und offenbart dem gerade erst erwachten Lord, dass „Prinz“ Theon seine Burg eingenommen habe. Mit Wurfhaken und Seilen habe er seine Soldaten über die Mauer gebracht und hält Winterfell nun besetzt. Er befiehlt Dagmer, nach Hodor zu suchen, und erklärt Bran, dass bereits alle Bewohner auf dem Hof zusammengetrieben worden sind, damit er die Burg offiziell an ihn als neuen Lord übergibt. Bran widersetzt sich zuerst seinen Forderungen, doch Theon erpresst ihn mit dem Versprechen, dafür die Bewohner am Leben zu lassen. Am Ende fragt Bran danach, ob Theon die Starks immer schon gehasst habe, doch Theon verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. thumb|300px|Bran übergibt die Burg an Theon Etwas später verkündet Bran auf dem verregneten Hof widerwillig die Übergabe von Winterfell an Prinz Theon, der sogleich von einem einfachen Mann namens Farlen öffentlich beleidigt wird. Theon berichtet voller Stolz von der Ernennung seines Vaters zum König über die Eiseninseln und seinem Anspruch, auch über den Norden zu herrschen. Farlen meldet sich erneut zu Wort und bekommt dafür den Knüppel eines Eisenmannes zu spüren. Theon verspricht den Anwesenden, sie gut zu behandeln, wenn sie ihm treu folgen würden. Er verlangt von Maester Luwin, Raben zu seinem Vater und seiner Schwester zu schicken, damit sie über seinen Sieg und die benötigte Verstärkung informiert werden. Luwin führt die Anweisung nur aufgrund seiner Verpflichtung als Meister der Zitadelle aus. thumb|thumb|300px|Ser Rodrik Cassel wird hingerichtet. Osha nutzt die Gelegenheit und versichert Theon als Erste ihrer Loyalität und bittet um einen Speer, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Sie geht sogar vor ihm auf die Knie, aber Theon stößt sie weg. Bran erklärt sie danach, dass sein Traum wahr geworden sei und das Meer Winterfell verschlungen habe. Sie will "nur nicht ersaufen". Lorren führt den Gefangenen Rodrik Cassel vor Theon, der zuvor zwei seiner Männer getötet hatte. Rodrik äußert offen seine Verachtung für Theons Seitenwechsel und für den Verrat an den Menschen aus Winterfell und König Robb, der ihn wie einen Bruder behandelt habe. Er sagt, dass er bereue, dass er Theon damals nicht getötet habe und spuckt ihm voller Abscheu ins Gesicht. thumb|300px|Theon führt das Schwert. Theon will ihn daraufhin ins Gefängnis werfen, aber Dagmer überzeugt ihn davon, ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren, um durch Furcht den Respekt der Bevölkerung zu erlangen. Theon stimmt ihm zu und ordnet die Hinrichtung an, die Luwin vergeblich zu verhindern versucht. Rodrik wird zum Richtblock geführt und verlangt, dass Theon die Hinrichtung selbst durchführt. Dieser zieht unter den flehenden Rufen von Bran sein Schwert und will von Rodrik die letzten Worte hören. Dieser wünscht Theon lediglich den Beistand der Götter, da er nun wahrlich verloren sei. Mit vier Schwerthieben und einem kräftigen Tritt schafft er es schließlich, den Kopf von Rodriks Schultern zu trennen. thumb|300px|Osha erhält ihre Freiheit. Auf Winterfell, in Theons Gemach, versichert ihm Osha abermals ihre Gefolgschaft. Aber er hält sie für eine Barbarin und Verräterin wie alle Wildlinge. Osha behauptet, dass sie nur überleben habe wollen und die Starks ebenso hasse wie er. Sie will ihm dienen, und wenn nicht mit einer Waffe, dann auf andere Weise. Osha öffnet daraufhin ihre Kleidung und erzählt Theon von den barbarischen Dingen, die sie tun könnte. Er schickt die Wache nach draußen, damit beide allein sein können, und Osha lässt vollständig die Hüllen fallen. Allerdings sind ihre Dienste nicht umsonst und Osha verlangt mehr von Theon als nur am Leben zu bleiben. Sie will ihre Freiheit, und Theon erfüllt ihren Wunsch, aber nur wenn sie ihm gut dient. thumb|300px|Die Flucht aus Winterfell. Nachdem Theon und Osha die Nacht miteinander verbracht haben, schleicht sie sich aus seinem Schlafgemach. Auf dem Hof wird sie von einer Wache aufgehalten, der sie sich als Geschenk von Prinz Theon anbietet. Er lässt sich auf Oshas Küsse ein, bevor sie ihm mit einem Messer die Kehle durchschneidet. Dann signalisiert sie mit einem Pfeifen, dass Hodor, Bran, Rickon und ihre zwei Schattenwölfe herauskommen können. Gemeinsam gelingt ihnen die Flucht aus Winterfell. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand. Der Spähtrupp der Nachtwache, bestehend aus mehreren Soldaten, Jon Schnee und ihrem Anführer Qhorin Halbhand, bahnt sich auf der Suche nach dem Lager der Wildlinge einen Weg durch die unwirkliche Schneelandschaft. Sie sprechen über Jons Haustier, den Schattenwolf Geist, der sich abseits der Truppe bewegt und nicht seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Qhorin vergleicht die wilde und unberechenbare Kreatur mit den Wildlingen, die tagsüber ruhen und nachts töten. Sie selbst seien Fremde in ihrem Land, und er warnt Jon vor den Gefahren dieser Welt, selbst für jemanden aus dem Norden. thumb|300px|Die Späher der Nachtwache. Qhorin erzählt ihm weiter von dem endlosen Krieg, weil sie nicht gegen einen Feind, sondern gegen den Norden kämpfen und der wird nie verschwinden. Der Dienst in der Nachtwache sei ein Geschenk, und Jon habe nur sein Leben, um es zu vergelten. Als Jon erklärt, es bereitwillig opfern zu wollen, spricht ihm Qhorin ins Gewissen, dass er bis zum bitteren Ende um sein Leben kämpfen solle, denn sein Leben sei ein Geschenk für den Süden und dort wird nie jemand erfahren, was er geleistet hat. Jon meint verstanden zu haben; allerdings gibt Qhorin danach vor, dass es nur Worte seien, die ihrem aussichtslosen Kampf einen Sinn geben sollen. thumb|300px|Die Nachtwache ergreift Ygritte. Die Soldaten der Nachtwache haben sich unbemerkt an einen Außenposten der Wildlinge herangeschlichen und ihn umzingelt. Qhorin gibt den Angriffsbefehl, woraufhin die Wildlinge ohne große Mühe oder Verluste erschlagen werden. Nur Jon lässt seinen Gegner beinahe entkommen, dem er vor dem tödlichen Stoß die Kapuze vom Kopf reißt. Es ist eine Frau, und er zögert, sie zu töten, vorgeblich um Informationen von ihr zu bekommen. Sie nennt ihren Namen, Ygritte, und verlangt dafür, auch seinen Namen zu erfahren. Sie rät ihren Feinden, die Leichen zu verbrennen, wenn sie nicht erneut gegen sie kämpfen wollen. thumb|300px|Jon soll Ygritte töten. Ygritte scheint gesprächiger als Qhorin erwartet hat, und er befragt sie zum Pass, hinter dem sich das freie Volk in ungeheurer Zahl versammelt; doch auf die Frage, was ihr König in den Frostfängen wolle und ob sie zur Mauer marschieren würden, schweigt Ygritte. Qhorin erklärt Jon, dass sie als Gefangene eine Last und als Freigelassene eine Bedrohung darstelle. Trotzdem will er Ygritte als letzte Gnade einen schnellen Tod gewähren, was Jon für sich beansprucht. Qhorin und die restlichen Männer verlassen Jon. Beide vereinbaren ein baldiges Treffen auf dem Gipfel. Ygritte erkennt, dass Jon noch nie eine Frau getötet hat, und verspricht ihm Asyl bei ihrem König. Jon lehnt ab und er holt zum Schlag aus. Als Ygritte ihn wegen seines Zögerns als Bastard beschimpft, schlägt er mit voller Wucht daneben. Eine Gelegenheit, die sie zur Flucht nutzt, gefolgt von Jon, der sie ein zweites Mal überwältigen kann. Beiden ist jedoch klar, dass Jon sie nicht töten kann, und Ygritte warnt ihn vor der bevorstehenden Nacht und dass niemand sonst bei ihm sei. thumb|300px|Jon und Ygritte verbringen die Nacht. Die Nacht bricht herein als Jon und Ygritte den Treffpunkt der Nachtwache erreichen. Obwohl sie ihm einen Ausweg anbietet, entscheidet sich Jon dafür, die Nacht hier, auf dem schutzlosen Felsen, zu verbringen. Er fesselt Ygritte, die weiterhin vergeblich versucht, ihn von einem Feuer zu überzeugen. Er legt sie auf den Boden, und sie schlägt vor, dass beide nebeneinander schlafen sollten, um der Kälte zu trotzen. Jon weiß, dass sie Recht hat und legt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihre Seite. Ygritte nutzt die Gelegenheit, um den "tapferen, aber dummen Jon" weiter zu provozieren. Unter dem Vorwand, es sich bequem zu machen, reibt sie ihre Lenden an denen von Jon, der mit Nachdruck verlangt, dass sie damit aufhört. Auf Harrenhal thumb|thumb|300px|Die Lennisters verlieren den Krieg. Im engsten Beraterkreis auf der Festung Harrenhal fragt Tywin Lennister den ehemaligen Folterknecht und aufgestiegenen Befehlshaber, Ser Amory Lorch, ob er lesen könne. Er hat eine wichtige Nachricht mit Truppenbewegungen irrtümlich an einen Vasallen der Starks geschickt, wodurch das Leben von Tywins Sohn Jaime unnötig in Gefahr geriet. Bevor er sich zu einer unüberlegten Drohung gegenüber Amory hinreißen lässt, befiehlt er ihm, den Raum zu verlassen. Danach lobt er Arya, die besser lesen könne als sein Offizier, für ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe. thumb|300px||Arya entgeht Petyr Baelish. Kurz darauf wird Lord Petyr Baelish von einer Wache angekündigt, und Tywin ordnet an, dass alle Offiziere den Raum verlassen sollen. Arya ist merklich angespannt, als Baelish, der ihre ihre wahre Identität kennt, sich an den Tisch setzt und sich mit Tywin über den Tod von König Renly unterhält, der angeblich durch eine Frau oder durch finstere Mächte herbeigeführt worden sei. Eine Vermutung, die Tywin als Aberglauben abtut. Arya schenkt beiden Wein ein und versucht, Baelishs Blicken bestmöglich auszuweichen, während die beiden Lords über ein mögliches Bündnis mit dem mächtigen Haus Tyrell debattieren, an dem man sich später für den Verrat an Joffrey rächen könne. Baelish schlägt vor, dass er ebenfalls mit den Tyrells verhandeln könne, als Arya ihm aus Versehen Wein über den Arm schüttet. Tywin will noch einen Abend bis zur Entscheidung abwarten und lenkt damit Baelish Interesse von dem unachtsamen Mundschenk ab. Zuletzt berichtet er Tywin von dem Angebot, das er im Namen seines Sohnes Tyrion Lady Stark unterbreitet hat, ihre Töchter gegen Jaime auszutauschen. thumb|300px|Tywin Lennister erzählt von seinem Vater. Auf Harrenhal entdeckt Arya einen Brief mit kriegswichtigen Informationen, als Tywin plötzlich hinter ihr auftaucht. Er fragt sie, wer ihr das Lesen beigebracht habe. Sie erzählt von ihrem Vater, einem Steinmetz, der an Königstreue gestorben sei. Dafür erzählt Tywin von Jaime, der nicht lesen konnte, weil er die Buchstaben einfach nicht verstanden hätte. Mit Zwang hat er es seinem Sohn beigebracht, der ihn lange Zeit dafür gehasst hat. Arya fragt unbedacht nach Tywins Vater, was ihn kurz in Erinnerungen schwelgen lässt, da sein Vater ein guter, aber schwacher Mann gewesen ist, der beinahe das Haus und ihren Namen zerstört hätte. Arya nutzt die Gelegenheit und steckt sich den Brief ein, bevor sie losgeht, um Feuerholz zu holen. thumb|300px|Arya stiehlt Tywins Brief. Geschützt von einer abseits gelegenen Mauer liest Arya den Brief, der über Tywins Vorhaben informiert, nach Süden zu marschieren - in Richtung von Robb Stark. Sie läuft los und stößt mit Amory zusammen, der von ihr eine Erklärung für den Brief in ihrer Hand haben will. Sie gibt vor, dass es ein Brief von Tywin an die Waffenkammer sei, doch Amory will sie umgehend zu ihm bringen. Arya kann sich losreißen und über den bevölkerten Hof entkommen. Sie wendet sich hilfesuchend an Jaqen, dem sie Amorys Namen nennt und verlangt, dass er ihn sofort tötet, da er sonst mit Tywin reden könnte und Arya dann aufgeflogen wäre. Widerstrebend führt Jaqen den Befehl aus, und gerade als Amory die Tür von Tywins Gemach öffnet, geht er auch schon zu Boden - mit einem Giftpfeil im Hals. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Myrcella Baratheon wird verabschiedet. Im Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet sich die königliche Familie von Myrcella, die weinend auf einem Boot Richtung Dorne verschifft wird. Cersei wünscht sich für Tyrion, dass er irgendwann jemanden so sehr liebe, dass er ohne sie nicht leben könne und verspricht ihm dann, ihm diesen Menschen mit Vergnügen zu entreißen. Ihre Drohung ernstnehmend wendet sich Tyrion ohne ein Wort von ihr ab. Derweil weint Tommen um seine Schwester, was Joffrey abfällig kommentiert. Sansa sagt leise, dass sie Joffrey auch schon weinen gesehen habe, zieht diese Aussage aber seine Nachfrage hin zurück und erzählt, dass ihr kleiner Bruder ebenfalls geweint habe, als sie Winterfell verlassen hat. thumb|300px|Das Gemeine Volk nimmt Rache. Auf dem Rückweg muss der Hof durch eine enge Passage, die von der Stadtwache gehalten wird. Die hungernden Menschen sind zusammengetrieben worden und verhöhnen von den Mauern aus ihren Bastardkönig, der nichts gegen ihr Leid unternimmt. Tyrion erkennt die angespannte Lage und befiehlt den Soldaten, Tommen in den Bergfried zu bringen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz danach wird Joffrey von einem Klumpen Mist im Gesicht getroffen und befiehlt, den Schuldigen zu finden. Die Situation eskaliert, als sein zweiter Befehl lautet, alle zu töten. Die Bauern erheben sich nun offen, und auf der Straße beginnt ein Gemetzel; sogar der Hohe Septon, der schutzlos dem Mob ausgeliefert ist, wird auf bestialische Weise in Stücke gerissen. thumb|300px|Joffrey wird gedemütigt. Die Königsgarde erkämpft Joffrey einen Weg durch die Menge und bringt ihn in eine sichere Garnison, gefolgt von Cersei, doch Sansa fällt den Bauern in die Hände. Wutschnaubend fordert Joffrey in Tyrions Gegenwart die Köpfe aller Verräter. Tyrion ist fassungslos und beschimpft seinen Neffen als irren, gewalttätigen König, der einen Krieg angefangen hat, durch den die Menschen hungern. Dann ohrfeigt er den König und verlangt von Ser Meryn, dass Sansa gefunden wird, jedoch handelt der nicht ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl des Königs. thumb|300px|Sansa in der Gewalt des Pöbels. Unterdessen wird Sansa von vier Bauern in eine verlassene Behausung getrieben und zu Boden geworfen. Drei Männer halten sie fest, und der vierte will Sansa vergewaltigen. Sandor Clegane schreitet jedoch ein und tötet die vier Männer, dann trägt er Sansa zur sicheren Festung. Tyrion bedankt sich bei ihm, aber Sandor stellt klar, dass er es nicht für ihn getan habe. Dies alles ist geschehen, während draußen die Kämpfe und das Massaker unaufhörlich weitergehen. thumb|300px|Sansa vertraut Shae. Unterdessen versorgt Shae die Wunden von Sansa, die immer noch geschockt vom Verhalten der Bauern ist, die versucht haben, sie zu vergewaltigen und umzubringen. Der Hass in den Augen des Mannes, der sie geschlagen hat, will ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und sie kann seine Handlungsweise nicht verstehen. Shae ergreift keine Partei für eine Seite, sondern erklärt Sansa den Zorn der Menschen, die einfach nur hungern und nun sowieso hingerichtet werden. Wütend sagt Sansa, dass sie den König mehr hasse als alle anderen und Shae packt sie, aus Angst, dass sie belauscht werden könnten, am Arm. Sansa glaubt ihr, vertrauen zu können, aber Shae warnt sie davor, weil es sich so am sichersten lebt. In den Westlanden thumb|300px|Robb begegnet Talisa Maegyr. Im Lager mischt sich König Robb unter die Männer und entdeckt dabei Talisa, die einen Brief verfasst. Sie ist verwundert, als Robb sie mit "Lady" anspricht, einer ihr unbekannten Anrede. Er will damit auf ihre adelige Abstammung anspielen, die Talisa mit einer erfundenen Geschichte abzustreiten versucht. Robb behauptet, dass sie lüge, und sie gesteht ihm lächelnd, dass er damit recht habe. Beide unterhalten sich danach unbefangen, sodass Robb sie um ihre weitere Gesellschaft bittet, was Talisa völlig überrascht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trifft Catelyn in Begleitung von Brienne von Tarth ein. thumb|300px|Catelyn ermahnt ihren Sohn. Der König umarmt seine Mutter und stellt ihr Lady Talisa vor, von der er voller Bewunderung spricht. Danach lässt Talisa beide allein. Robb erklärt, dass er Catelyn vermisst habe, doch sie hat bereits bemerkt, dass ihren Sohn und Talisa etwas verbindet. Sie würde sich für ihn wünschen, dass er seinen Gefühle folgen könne, aber sie ermahnt ihn, dass er die Pflichten seines Vaters geerbt habe und er einer anderen Frau, im Tausch für die Passage über die Brücke, versprochen sei. Eine Schuld, die er begleichen muss. Roose Bolton erreicht die beiden und hält dabei die Botschaft von Maester Luwin aus Winterfell in seiner Hand. thumb|300px|Robb erfährt von Theons Verrat. Robb ist erschüttert über die Botschaft, dass ein Teil des Nordens und Winterfell durch die Eisenmänner erobert worden sei. Roose Bolton versichert ihm, dass sie bereits weitere Nachrichten bekommen haben und alle das Gleiche aussagen. Robb versteht Theons Vorgehen nicht und fragt nach seinen Brüdern, deren Schicksal ungewiss ist. Aber dafür ist klar, dass Ser Rodrik ermordet worden ist. Catelyn äußert ihren Unmut, weil sie ihren Sohn vor den Graufreuds gewarnt habe. Robb will sogleich in den Norden reiten, jedoch erinnert ihn Roose Bolton an den Krieg, den er zuvor gewinnen muss. Catelyn bietet sich an, mit Theon zu reden, aber Robb will nur noch seinen Kopf. Roose Bolton schlägt vor, dass er seinen Bastard in Grauenstein benachrichtigt, der die Burg zurückerobern kann. Robb stimmt ihm zu, unter der Bedingung, dass seinen Brüdern nichts geschehen dürfe, und Theon lebendig zu ihm gebracht werde. Er will die Gründe für seinen Verrat erfahren und ihm selbst den Kopf abschlagen. In Qarth thumb|300px|Daenerys wird verhöhnt. In einem Palast wartet Daenerys ungeduldig mit Xaro auf die Ankunft des Gewürzkönigs. Xaro erklärt ihr, dass der Gewürzkönig der zweitreichste Mann in Qarth sei und sie dieser peinlichen Situation entgehen könne, wenn sie sein Heiratsangebot annehmen würde. Aber Daenerys besteht immer noch auf der Gültigkeit ihrer Ehe mit dem verstorbenen Khal Drogo. Nun erscheint auch der Gewürzkönig, entschuldigt seine Verspätung und sein Verhalten bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Daenerys will sofort mit ihm sprechen, und der Gewürzkönig ist gespannt, was das kleine „Prinzesschen“ von ihm will. thumb|300px|Daenerys schwört Rache. Sie fordert ihr Geburtsrecht ein, die Sieben Königslande, und bittet ihn deshalb um seine Schiffe, die er jedoch für den Handel benötigt. Er macht sich indirekt über Daenerys' Wunsch lustig, den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern, auf dem sie noch nie gesessen hat. Seinem Urteil nach hat sie keine Möglichkeit einen Kampf zu gewinnen, da sie weder über eine Armee noch über mächtige Verbündete verfügt. Eine Investition wäre somit vergebens. Sie erzählt ihm daraufhin von den Dracheneiern, die sie einst von Illyrio Mopatis geschenkt bekommen hat. Sie hat es geschafft, dass die Drachen aus versteinerten Eiern geschlüpft sind. Letztlich reichen ihre Worte aber nicht aus, um seine Meinung zu ändern. Er lässt Daenerys allein, die ihm prophezeit, dass sie sich mit Feuer und Blut das nehmen werde, was ihr zustehe. thumb|300px|Xaro Xhoan Daxos Anwesen wird überfallen. Auf den Weg durch Xaros Gärten berichtet Daenerys von ihren gescheiterten Verhandlungen. Der Gewürzkönig habe sie abgelehnt, weil es eine schlechte Investition sei, der Seidenkönig sieht in den Lennisters seine besten Kunden und der Kupferkönig bietet ihr ein Schiff, wenn sie dafür mit ihm schläft. Xaro erzählt ihr von seinem einfachen Leben, bevor er auf unehrenhafte Weise ein Vermögen erworben hat. Doch er bereut nichts von dem, was er getan hat. Er öffnet ihr die Tür zum Anwesen. thumb|300px|Die Drachen werden entführt. Fassungslos muss Daenerys sehen, dass Xaros Wachen ermordet worden sind. Daenerys rennt zu ihren eigenen Gemächern. Auch ihre Dothraki-Wachen sind niedergemetzelt worden. Sie muss erkennen, dass ihre Drachen gestohlen worden sind und dass Irri, die leblos auf dem Boden liegt, ebenfalls den Dieben zum Opfer gefallen ist. Verzweifelt ruft sie nach ihren Drachen, die schreiend und weit ab vom Geschehen in einen Turm getragen werden. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Farlen * Palla * Der Hohe Septon * Ygritte * Quent Tode * Ser Rodrik Cassel - von Theon Graufreud enthauptet * Der Hohe Septon - von den Aufständischen getötet * Ser Amory Lorch - von Jaqen H'ghar durch einen Giftpfeil getötet * Drennan - die Kehle von Osha aufgeschlitzt * Irri - von Unbekannten getötet (von Doreah erdrosselt) Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark * Richard Madden als König Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Sibel Kekilli als Shae * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung * Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin * Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel * Natalia Tena als Osha * Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton * Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Nicholas Blane als Gewürzkönig * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr * Simon Armstrong als Qhorin Halbhand * Ralph Ineson als Dagmer * Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant * Fintan McKeown als Ser Amory Lorch * Forbes KB als Lorren * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Steven Cole als Kovarro * David Verrey als Hohe Septon * Peter Ballance als Farlen * David Coakley als Drennan * Aimee Richardson als Myrcella Baratheon * Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark * Callum Wharry als Tommen Baratheon * Reg Wayment als Aufrührer #1 * Aiden Condron als Lennister-Captain * Marko Juraga als Aufrührer #2 * Rea Separovic als Aufrührer #3 * Paul Caddell als Jacks * Aidan Crowe als Quent Nicht im Abspann genannt * Unbekannt als Palla * Unbekannt als Mallakho * Unbekannt als Ser Arys Eichenherz * Unbekannt als Hake * Unbekannt als Steinschlange * Unbekannt als Borba * Unbekannt als Stark-Wache Anmerkungen * Nur 15 von 25 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel erscheinen in dieser Episode. * In der Titelsequenz der Episode ist das Wappen von Jack Gleeson, der Joffrey Baratheon spielt, zu sehen. Es handelt sich um den Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark statt des Hirsches des Hauses Baratheon. Trivia * Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf Die alten Götter des Waldes, die vor allem im Norden verehrt werden und dem Glaube an die Sieben, die auch als "Neue" Götter oder einfach nur Götter bezeichnet werden. Der Schwur auf die Götter wurde in der vorangegangenen Episode "Der Geist von Harrenhal" zitiert. * Als Joffrey nichts unternimmt, um Sansa zu retten, macht ihm Tyrion klar, dass ohne sie sein Onkel Jaime nicht lange überleben wird und er ihm eine Menge schuldet. Er spielt damit auf den Inzest zwischen Jaime und Cersei an, der zu Joffreys Geburt führte. * Die Szene, in der Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand jenseits der Mauer in einer Schneelandschaft stehen, wurde an einem realen Schauplatz in Island gedreht und ist damit kein CGI. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Dagmer bleibt bei Torrhenschanze zurück, belagert die Burg und begleitet Theon nicht nach Winterfell. Er wird von 600 Männern unter Rodrik Cassel und 300 unter Cley Cerwyn besiegt und vertrieben. *Ser Rodrik stirbt folglich im Buch nicht durch Hinrichtung, sondern in einer Schlacht, in der er und seine Leute versuchen, Winterfell von Theon Graufreud zurückzuerobern. **In den Büchern ist es der Schmied Mikken, welcher der Übernahme widerspricht und getötet wird. **Die Art der Enthauptung gleicht der von Farlen, welchen Theon mit vier Schlägen mit der Axt dafür enthauptet, dass dieser drei Eisenmänner angegriffen haben soll. Damit will er sich seiner Mitwisser vom Tod der Müllersjungen entledigen, die Theon als Bran und Rickon ausgibt. *Petyr Baelish betritt Harrenhal nicht und bekommt daher auch Arya nicht zu Gesicht. Erst später wird er zum Lord von Harrenhal ernannt. *Im Buch lässt Jon Schnee Ygritte absichtlich entkommen und verliert nicht den Anschluss an seine Gruppe. *Im Roman ist es letztendlich Cerseis Bemerkung, die den Aufstand des Gemeinen Volkes entfacht. Als sie an einer Frau mit einem toten Säugling, der wegen der Hungersnot in der Stadt gestorben ist, vorbeigehen, wirft Joffrey der Frau auf Bitte von Sansa einen Silberhirschen hin. Als Cersei sagt, sie sollen weiterreiten, worüber sich die Frau aufregt und in eine Hasstirade ausbricht. Erst danach wird Joffrey von einem Kothaufen beworfen. *Tyrion Lennister lässt eine Eskorte abstellen, die Tommen aufgrund des Aufstandes in Sicherheit bringen soll. Jedoch ist es Cersei, die nach dem Aufstand und der bevorstehenden Schlacht, Tommen als Page verkleidet nach Rosby in Sicherheit bringen lassen will. Die Eskorte wird von Tyrions Männern unter Befehl von überfallen. *Im Buch reist Catelyn Stark nicht in die Westlande zu Robb sondern nach Schnellwasser, wo sie bleibt, sie sieht Robb erst wieder nachdem dieser von seinem Feldzug nach Schnellwasser zurückkehrt. Zudem lernt sie dort erst Robbs Frau kennen. *Amory Lorch stirbt im Buch erst später durch den Bären von Harrenhal. Nicht er, sondern Aryas grausamer Vorgesetzter , wird von Jaqen H'ghar in ihrem Auftrag ermordet. Da er allerdings nicht Arya bei etwas Unerlaubtem erwischt hat, verläuft sein Tod unter weniger Zeitdruck. Jaqen hetzt Wies seinen eigenen Hund auf den Leib, er tötet ihn nicht durch einen Giftpfeil. **Wies stirbt nachdem Tywin mit seinen Männer in Richtung Westen abgezogen ist und Arya verflucht sich, warum sie nicht Tywin genannt hat. *Im Buch werden Daenerys Targaryens Drachen nicht gestohlen; auch wird Irri nicht ermordet. Doreah dagegen ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot; sie ist beim Marsch durch die Rote Wüste umgekommen. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des zweiten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 46: Bran VI - Theon nimmt Winterfell ein, jedoch wird Ser Rodrik nicht getötet sondern Mikken, Dagmer ist gar nicht anwesend. *Kapitel 51: Jon VI - Qhorin entdeckt ein Lagerfeuer, Jon meldet sich neben freiwillig die Wildlinge auszuschalten, Jon trifft auf Ygritte und lässt diese entkommen. *Kapitel 41: Tyrion IX - Der Aufstand von Königsmund, hier ist es jedoch Cersei, die den Aufstand entfacht. *Kapitel 44: Tyrion X - Tyrion erfährt von Lancel, dass Cersei Tommen als Page verkleidet nach Rosby bringen will, um ihn vor der Schlacht zu schützen. *Kapitel 38: Arya VIII - Arya sagt Jaqen als zweiten Namen Wies, an Stelle von Amory Lorch. Galerie Bilder 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (1).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (2).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (3).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (4).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (5).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (6).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (7).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (8).jpg 206AlteundneueGötterPromo (9).jpg 206 AlteundNeueGötter Arya Tywin Buch.jpg 206 Tywin 01 02.jpg 206 Cersei Tyrion 01.jpg 206 Joffrey Sansa 01.jpg 206 Bluthund Hoher Septon.jpg 206 Joffrey Sandor Mob.jpg 206 Sansa Meryn Trant.jpg 206 Myrcella 01.jpg 206 Tywin 01.jpg 206 Daenerys 01.jpg 206 Sansa 01.jpg 206 joffrey 2.jpg 206 Cersei Tyrion.jpg 206 Sandor.jpg 206 Myrcella.jpg 206 Meryn Trant.jpg 206 Tywin.jpg 206 Daenerys.jpg 206 Kovarro.jpg 206 Sansa.jpg 206 joffrey.jpg 206 Drachen werden entführt.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Old Gods and the New es:Los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos fr:Les Anciens et les Nouveaux Dieux it:Vecchi e nuovi dei pl:Starzy Bogowie i Nowi pt-br:Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos ro:Zeii vechi și noi ru:Старые Боги и Новые Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2